LA CHICA FRESA Y EL CHICO GOTICO
by yary16
Summary: Rosalie es una chica de 17 años que se muda con sus padres a coronado. empieza en un nuevo colegio, su vida da un giro radical a conocer un chico en el nuevo colegio. Esteban es un chico de 17 años vive con sus padres en coronado es antisocial le gusta vestirse de negro. odia a rosalie desde el primer dia que la vio y su odio hacia ella crecera cada dia mas y mas.
1. Inicio de Clases

Rosalie

A lo lejos escucho el despertador pero no quiero salir de mi hermoso sueño.

-auch hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria ni me acordaba. Pienso Apago el despertador y me asiento en la cama. Escucho pasos fuera de mi habitación

-buenos días tesoro. Dicen mis padres al mismo tiempo que entran a mi habitación.

-buenos días. Contesto y me levanto de la cama y les doy un beso a mi mami y a mi papi en cada mejilla

-rosaly hija tu padre y yo hemos venido para hablar con tigo de algo muy importante. Dice mi madre

-si de que quieren hablar. Conteste dirigiéndome al armario a sacar mi nuevo uniforme

-veras. Dice mi padre dirigiéndome una gran sonrisa a la cual me asuste porque cuando ríe de esa manera no me gusta lo que viene cayendo. Nos gustaría a tu mami y a mí que isieras amigas o amigo este año que las trajeras a cada y aliaras a fiestas que se yo que vivas como una chica de tu edad nos entiendes rosaly.

-wau padre que resumen me acabas de dar. Digo rascándome la cabeza

-si hija quisiéramos que te divirtieras como los adolescentes de tu misma edad y que no pasaras mucho tiempo encerrada estudiando más de la cuenta.

-mmmya. Me imagino porque lo dicen. Digo cogiendo la toalla y me dirijo al baño

-si hija no los prometes. Dice mi madre con una bella sonrisa

-ok está bien voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo pero no prometo nada. Y bueno discúlpenme pero voy a tener que apurarme si no llego tarde a mi primer día de clases. Les dijo y cierro la puerta del baño

-hija te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar. Me dice mi madre y salen de mi habitación

Me baño con rapidez ya que voy tarde ya son las 7:05 am y entro a clases a las 8:00 am

salgo del baño me e lo más rápido que puedo y me dirijo a mí a la cama donde está mi uniforme el cual es una falda de cuadros blancos con rojos y la blusa blanca con mangas largas y un chaleco rojo en su totalidad y unos zapatitos sin tacón. Me visto en un tiempo récor me maquillo un poco con tonos naturales me dispongo a peinarme el cual me pongo un lazo rosa en mi cabello y dejo suelto con mis rizos definidos. Cojo mi mochila y salgo de mi habitación.

Llego al comedor y hay están mis padres terminando su desayuno.

-desayunas algo mi niña. Me dice mi mama

-solo un vaso de leche y galletas. Respondo

-hija le dije al chofer que te lleve hoy a la preparatoria. Dice mi padre

-está bien solo hoy después de hoy me puedo ir sola. Le sonrió con una gran sonrisa. Termino mi desayuno y me despido de mis padres me dirijo al garaje y hay esta el chofer un señor de unos 49 años. Llego a la preparatoria a las 7:55 am.

-uff llegue tarde digo en voz alta. Y para ayudar no se ni dónde queda mi aula de clases.

Me dirijo a la dirección del colegio es la única manera de dar con mi aula de clases. Todo el mundo me queda viendo. Que tendré en el rostro no me vi nada extraño cuando me vi hoy en el espejo. Pienso

Camine hasta llegar a la dirección me imagino que es esta ya que tiene escrito en la puerta "dirección" me dispongo a abrir la puerta pero la abren antes que pueda abrirla por la misma aparece un chico que me da un susto de mi vida lleva el uniforme del colegio pero se arregla de una manera rara su cabello es casi largo que le tapa parte de su cara y es negro y sus ojos los tiene pintado con delineador negro. Pero qué tipo de preparatoria he entrado yo

-te puedes quitar de mi camino. Me dice

Solo hago caso y me hago a un lado para que pase. Que genio tiene. Cuando salió me dispongo a entrar a la oficina ay me encontré con una secretaria

-buen día me podrá decir en que aula de clases he quedado y donde está la misma por favor. Le pregunto a la secretaria

-buenos días joven cuál es su nombre. Me pregunta la secretaria

-rosaly Smith Ovalles. Conteste

La secretaria se puso a buscar en la computadora la información

-bueno rosaly quedaste en el 6E a eres nueva. Dice la secretaria

-así parece gracias. Le conteste antes de salir de la oficina y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-cuando sales coge el pasillo a la mano derecha ay te vas recto hasta llegar a una fuente de agua al frente está el salón y bienvenida al colegio. Dice la secretaria con una sonrisa

-gracias que tenga buen día. Le dije y salgo de la oficina como me dijo la secretaria me dirijo al pasillo derecho hasta que llegue a la fuente de agua y al frente esta aula de clases 6E al lado de la puerta esta una chica vestida con el mismo uniforme que mío lleva dos trenzas y usa lentes grandes.

-hola vas a este mismo salón. Le pregunto con una sonrisa sincera que me salió del alma.

-si pero tengo miedo, abrir la puerta soy nueva y no conozco a nadie aquí. Me contesta

-ya veo no te preocupes ya somos dos yo también soy nueva. Le tiendo mi mano. Y le digo. -mucho gusto soy rosaly y tú.

Me da la mano con algo de nervios

-Natalia. Contesta con temor.

-bueno Natalia a entrar. Abro la puerta y para mi asombro ya estaban dando clase el profesor estaba al lado del tablero dando unas instrucciones de algún trabajo que dio.

-buenos días jóvenes me imagino que por la tardanza son las nuevas o me equivoco. Pregunta el profesor asentado en la silla.

Miro a Natalia y luego miro al profesor

-si profesor disculpe la tardanza es que tuve que pasar a la dirección. Respondí sin más.

-ya bueno se presentan las dos. Dice el profesor

Al mirar a mis nuevos compañeros pude notar que al final de la fila estaba el chico que había salido de la dirección pero me miraba con odio se reflejaba en sus ojos que extraño.

-soy rosaly Smith. Dije sin más

-soy Natalia contreras. Dijo Natalia

-está bien pueden sentarse. Dijo el profesor. Ya asigne un trabajo que es para mañana el cual es grupal por llegar tarde les toca de tres estudiantes el señor esteban no tiene pareja así que hay tiene dos integrantes para su grupo y seguimos con el tema. Dijo el profesor de historia.

Nos toca con esteban y quien será de todos los chicos que están aqui. Pensé yo

Las horas pasaban y aun no sabía quién era esteban hasta que entro otra profesora de artística y paso la lista de asistencia. Estaba pendiente en saber quién era esteban

No me puede estar pasando esto porque tiene que ser con ese chico él es esteban hay no trágame tierra. Me da mala espina y para colmo ni sé de qué se trata el trabajo.

Se pasó el día volando ya son las 3:45 pm es la hora de la salida

-el trabajo lo realizaremos en mi casa. Dijo esteban el cal se levantó de su silla y se fue caminando a la puerta.

-bueno Natalia este trabajo va a ser difícil con el señor gruñón. Dije sarcásticamente y levantándome de la silla.

\- así parece puede que no sea tan malo como pinta. Dice Natalia

Salimos a la entrada principal del colegio y nos dirigimos los tres al estacionamiento de la escuela esteban saco de su bolsillo las llaves de un auto se paró frente de hummer negro de cuatro puertas y abrió la puerta del copiloto y del acompañante

-tú la de lentes a te acá delante. Dijo esteban subiéndose al auto

-está bien. Conteste Natalia

-me pueden abrir la puerta está cerrada.

Dije ya que no había abierto la puerta para mí. - que le pasa a este bicho raro. Pensé

Natalia abrió la puerta para poder yo subirme al auto.

-gracias Natalia. Le dije

Íbamos por una calle del pueblo a la cual no conozco ya que solo tengo 4 días de vivir aquí y no salgo de mi cada. Llegamos a una barriada que las casas son grandes de dos pisos casi todas y todas eran blancas con bellos jardines. Esteban se metió al garaje de una casa blanca muy bonita.

-ya llegamos Natalia así es que te llamas verdad. Le dijo esteban a Natalia

-si. Contesta Natalia tímidamente

Bueno a este que cónchale le pasa con migo o es que está ciego o le gusta Natalia.

Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal de la casa. Esteban abrió la puerta y dejo que Natalia pasara y luego pasó él. Cuando yo iba a entrar cerró la puerta en toda mi cara casi me lastima.

-bueno que es lo que te pasa imbécil. Grite con todas mis fuerzas lo odio lo odio porque nose muere.

No me quedo de otra que tocar el timbre de la casa y tocar y tocar ya que nadie abría la puerta. Hasta que una señora gordita vestida de un uniforme que me imagino que de ama de llaves abrió la puerta.

-se le ofrece algo joven. Dijo

-si el joven esteban me dejo aquí afuera me tiro la puerta en la cara aquí no le enseñan modales o es que es un salvaje. Conteste este no ha sido mi día

-usted también viene para lo del trabajo en grupo. Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo y viceversa.

-si señora pero cómo ve el niñato que vive aquí me dejo aquí. Dije

-pase joven. Ya sé porque el joven la dejo afuera es su perfil por así decir no se preocupe. Dijo

-ya. Dije. Que tiene que ver mi físico o como este vestida pensé

Si por fuera la casa era hermosa por dentro ni se diga me imagino que los padres de esteban tienen que estar bien económicamente.

-el joven esteban eta en la cocina espérelo aquí. Me dijo las amas de llaves

-está bien. Dije y me asenté en un sillón de la enorme sala.

-Estebancito haya en la sala hay otra compañera suya dice que también viene con ustedes para lo del trabajo pero que le cerraste la puerta en la cara. Dice el ama de llaves

-no sé porque me toco con ese bicho raro. Dice esteban sacando una jarra de jugo del refrigerador

-con cual la de las trenzas y lentes. Dice el ama de llaves

.no esa no, la que está en la sala. Puso un gesto de malas ganas

-pero si es bellísima, mírala es de tu color de piel solo que cabello lo tiene rubio y rizado es muy bonito su cabello, sus ojos azulitos y se ve muy delicada parece que se va a romper cualquier momento. Solo por su físico dale una oportunidad no la trates mal, todas no son iguales. Dice la ama de llaves saliendo de la cocina y dejando a esteban solo

Esteban salió de la cocina y se dirigió donde estaba rosaly sentada en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos.

-por fin te dignas en venirme a buscar. Dije y me puse de pies al frente del aunque era un poquito más alto que yo. El solo me miraba como si yo fuera un extraterrestre.

-vamos a dejar las cosas claras no me caes nada pero nada bien y si por mi fuera no estuvieras en mi grupo de trabajo porque las personas como tú solo atrasan mas no ayudan para nada nose porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo hablándote. Dijo esteban dándole la espalda a rosaly.

-igual digo yo. Dije y lo seguí ya que se había ibo por las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso esteban se dirigió a una puerta de color negro con un letrero que decía "no molestar"

-si la puerta da terror no me quiero imaginar adentro. Dije

-creo a ver escuchado una mosca. Dice esteban entrando en su cuarto

-ya casi termino de investigar las preguntas faltan dos dibujos. Dice Natalia la cual está en el ordenador de esteban investigando el trabajo

-no puede a ver nada más feo que todo de negro. Pensé. Su cama era toda de negro las sabanas las cortinas, tiene muchas cosas si fuera un gótico, exacto él es gótico por eso me odia los góticos no les gustan los tonos pasteles y menos el rosa. Pensé para mí misma

-eres gótico, por eso me odias. Le dije a esteban mirándole la cara.

El solo al escuchar lo que le dije me miro serio y luego cambio su expresión a una sonrisa malévola. Se asentó en su cama y me miraba muy raro se puede decir. Yo por mi parte me asenté al lado de Natalia.

-rosaly no fue mi intención que te quedaras a fuera. Dice Natalia

-la mía si y no me arrepiento así que ya te diste cuenta que soy gótico y tú sabes muy bien parece que no nos llevamos con la gente de tu especie. Dice esteban en forma burlona

O no donde carajos me he venido a meter yo si este parece es un maniático ay diosito ayúdame a salir de esta viva. Pienso y me pongo más tensa de lo que estaba porque esteban se paró de la cama y está caminando a mi dirección. No me queda de otra que gritar. Piano

-por favor vamos a llevar las cosas en paz esteban yo no te hecho nada Natalia esta de testigo, Natalia. La llamo ya que esta tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni cuenta se da de lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

-que pasa rosaly. Dice Natalia

-ya olvídalo. Le digo pero esteban esta para frente a mí mirándome muy serio y eso me tiene muy asustada

De repente se abre la puerta del cuarto de esteban y entra una niña no más de 6 años con un hermoso vestido rosado, es igual a esteban en lo físico pero no en su forma de vestir.

-Estebancito quien son ellas. Dice la niña

-te salvaste hoy pero anda con mucho cuidado rosaly. Me dice esteban y se da la vuelta para quedar frente a la niña

-que ases aquí victoria. Dice esteban a la niña

-nana me dijo que tenías visita y yo quimia ver si era verdad. Dice victoria

-Natalia te presento a mi hermanita victoria. Dice esteban mirando a Natalia

-mucho gusto historia soy compañera de esteban. Dice Natalia

-y ella es tu novia es muy linda hermanito y mira le gusta el rosa como a mí. Dice historia

-no somos compañeros de trabajo. Le digo a la niña que por cierto me acabo de caer muy bien es muy diferente a su hermano. Pienso

Esteban solo me mira con su cara de niño malo

-y tu cómo te llamas. Dice victoria a rosaly

-rosaly es un gusto conocerte victoria. Le contesto a la niña

-quieres ir a jugar con mis muñecas. Pregunta victoria a rosaly

-otro día victoria estamos realizando un trabajo que es para mañana.

-a esta bien le voy a decir a mi hermano que te traiga otro día. Dice victoria y salió bailando y cantando del cuarto de esteban.

-le caíste bien a mi hermana no es muy sociable. Me dice esteban que se asentó en su cama a dibujar los dibujos que hacen falta.

-parece que es de genética porque tú tampoco eres sociable y asustas pero tu hermanita no parece un angelito. Le digo mirándolo seriamente.

-yo creo en el amor a primera vista, y eso que dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un escalón, cuidado y quedan es enamorados. Dice Natalia mirándonos fijamente.

-hay no me quieras tanto Natalia y gracias por la explicación pero el día que eso pase el cual lo ello muy lejos pero lejos me muero. Le digo a Natalia

-sabes que hasta el fin puedo decir que has pensado algo bien porque yo nunca me fijaría en una cosa como tú. Me dice esteban mirándome y con esa sonrisa que la odio

El transcurso de lo que quedo del trabajo lo ´pasamos sin problema alguno

-al fin terminamos. Dice Natalia la cual se levanta de la silla

-bueno s quieres Natalia te llevo a tu casa ya son más de las 8 de la noche. Dicen esteban a Natalia

-está bien pero también lleva a rosaly. Contesta Natalia

-nos podemos ir. Pregunto

-ok está bien. Contesta esteban que se quita el chaleco y coge la llave el carro.

-y donde están tus padres esteban. Le pregunta Natalia

-están de viaje de trabajo. Le contesta esteban

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Natalia la cual eta casi cerca a la mía

-bueno chicos hasta mañana. Dice Natalia y se fue a su casa

-ate acá adelante tú. Dice esteban mirando a rosaly que está pegada mejor dicho a la ventana

-no aquí estoy muy bien. Le contesto

-no muerdo. Dice esteban

-está bien. Le contesto y me abajo del auto y subo en el puesto del acompañante con algo de temor

-aquí en esta entrada. Le dijo a esteban

-valla que casa tienes. Dice esteban

-bueno gracias por traerme hasta mañana. Y me bajo del auto

-maya. Dice esteban

Y se fue lo más rápido en su auto. Me dispongo a entrar a mi casa.

-buenas noches. Les digo a mis padres

-como te fue hija. Pregunta mi padre que está sentado en el sillón viendo la noticia

-súper bien no se imagina, hay papa no me gusta ese colegio hay ay chicos muy raros. Le digo y me asiento a su lado

-pero si te acabo de ver que te trajo un chico. Dice mi papa mirándome con una sonrisa

-por lo mismo te digo ese es rarísimo, pero bueno ya que. Hasta mañana voy a comer algo e irme a dormir que hoy no ha sido mi día, a papa y mama. Le digo

-está en la cocina. Hasta mañana mi niña. Dice mi papa

-ya. Digo y me dirijo a la cocina

-hola mi niña como te fue. Dice mi mama

-bien mama estaba en la casa de un compañero haciendo un trabajo de historia. Le contesto

-vas a comer algo. Me pregunta mi mama que está sacando una jarra de agua

-si algo de espaguetis, sabes pensé que iba a ser más difícil la prepa pero no. le digo a mi mama

La cena trascurrió y me despedí de mi mama y me dirigí a mi habitación me bañe y me acosté ya que tenía que madrugar para estudiar algo sobre el trabajo.

Y así me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo


	2. La Pitufa Victoria

Esteban

Después de dejar al extraterrestre me dirigí a casa de mi amiga Tania. Somos amigos desde la infancia compartimos casi los mismos pensamientos hasta la forma de vestir y comportarnos.

Llegando a la casa de tania escucho que sueña mi cel. Veo en la pantalla que es mi mama contesto la llamada.

-hola hijo donde estas acabamos de llegar a casa y no estás.

-hola ma estoy en el auto a punto de bajarme para ir a casa de tania será que puedo.

-tu hermana me dijo que hoy trajiste una chica linda a la casa que no son como las que traes siempre.

-si ma son porque fueron dos eso no te lo dijo la pirula que fueron dos y si son compañeras de clase. Ya se me quitaron las ganas de ir a visitar a tania, ya voy para la casa.

-está bien acá te esperamos pasa a la farmacia y tráeme unas acetaminofén.

-ok ma chao.

Corto la llamada que clase de hermana me toco todo lo habla. Hago la parada en la farmacia y compro las acetaminofen. Busco mi celular y llamo a tania suena y suena

-alo. Contestan del otro lado del celular

-hola guapa como estas se puede saber porque fregados no fuiste a la prepa hoy.

-no me apetecía, me levante tarde tenía una resaca del fiestón que se formo en la disco el domingo llegue a mi casa a las 6 de la mañana y mis padres casi me matan a punta de gritos.

-cuando vas a ser mas responsable amor, por tu culpa de no ir supieras la que pase hoy primer dia y ya empiezo mal.

-por mi culpa jaja. Y que fue eso que te paso

-si por tu culpa si fueras ido no me hubiera tocada con un extraterrestre que llego de martes y con una cuatro ojos que parece beti la fea el profesor de historia asigno un trabajo que es para mañana grupal y por estar asiendo un mandado de mi padre llegue tarde al salón y me había quedado sin grupo y cuando ya me había dicho que lo hiciera solo aparecieron estos bichos raros y me las asignaron en mi grupo. Las tuve que llevar a mi casa.

-wao que explicación seguro que no te saltaste nada. Jeje

-joder presta atención a lo que te digo.

-ok ok esta bien cuenta que mas paso .porque me imagino que la extraterrestre debe ser una chica fresita de esas que son mírenme y no me toquen o me equivoco.

-me conoces muy bien amor pero no creo que se rompa sabes desde que la vi la odie por mirarme como si fuera algo raro la fueras visto se asusto, si la rara es ella. A espérate la buena fue cuando llegamos a la casa le tire la puerta en la cara no sé si la lastime ojala que sí.

-jaja que malo eres papito mañana me la enseñas. Pero no la odies tanto es malo te va a hacer daño a tu alma jeje hasta mañana papito lindo que sueños con tu extraterrestre.

-chaou amor bello. Y gracias por quererme tanto que me mandas a soñar con esa cosa.

Cuelgo mi celular ya que también había llegado al estacionamiento de mi casa. Entro a la casa y veo a mi padre en la sala viendo tele.

-hola pa que tal tu viaje. Me asiento al lado de mi padre que esta viendo noticias

-bien hijo llegando del viaje cansado y a ti como te fue en tu primer día de clases.

-bien pa le entregue el formulario al director. Pa hasta mañana voy a cenar algo y luego a dormir. Me dispongo a levantarme del sillón y me dirigo a la cocina.

-hasta mañana hijo que descanses y gracias por el favor.

Cuando entro a la cocina esta mi mama con victoria arreglando la merienda de victoria

-hola ma que tal el viaje. Ey pitufa tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Le digo a victoria

-bien hijo te traje un recuerdo del valle.

-pues yo no tengo que hablar nada con tigo hurón. Le hago una mueca graciosa a mi hermano

-ya te lo dije pitufa. La miro muy serio

La expresión de mi hermana de victoria cambio a la de susto. Me gusta asustarla

-ya esteban deja a tu hermanita. Victoria lávate las manos que vamos para que duermas.

-está bien mami. Esteban trajo a su novia a casa y la metió a su cuarto lerolero. Hermanito sueña con tu novia bonita. Salgo de la cocina cantando y feliz

-que voy hacer ma con este sunami que me toco de hermana. Abro la nevera y saco una manzana la devoro de una ves.

-dale gracias a dios que te mando ese sunami como hermana. Ve esteban hijo yo y tu padre quisiéramos que este año isieras amistades de bien no como los amigos que tienes que no me dan buena espina, mira a tania anda en ese mundo de fiestas, y que se yo. No quiero enterarme que tu también andas de fiesta en fiesta.

-mama por favor no quiero que me digas otra ves lo que tengo que hacer y menos con quien debo o no tener amistad. Salgo de la cocina enfurecido no entiendo a mis padres e sido un hijo ejemplar bueno casi siempre solo mi forma de vestir o como actuó debes encuando eso no tiene nada que ver. Soy el numero uno de la clase perfectas calificaciones, no entiendo que mas quieren.

-esteban como tu madre que soy quiero lo mejor para ti entiéndelo. Este muchachito me va a sacar canas

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos y entro a mi cuarto me quito toda la ropa y me meto al baño. No entiendo solo vino esa chiquilla de porra hoy aquí y ya mis padres no quieren mis amistades.

Te odio rosaly vas a pagar por esto lo juro, odio a las de tu clases por sentirse superiores a los demás.

Salgo del baño me envuelvo en la toalla y me seco. Me pongo el bóxer y me acuesto a dormir hasta que poco a poco me dejo llevar por el sueño.


	3. Amenaza de Muerte

**rosaly**

me disperte a la mañana siguiente temprano ya que tenia que estudiar un pequeño resumen del trabajo que habíamos realizados por si el profesor nos asía algunas preguntas. Me bañe después que había repasado me vestí con mi uniforme me deje el cabello suelto ya que lo amo así.

-buenos días mami . pregunte y me asenté en mi puesto del comedor

-buenos días hija, madrugaste estas muy linda. Dice mama

-gracias mami siempre. Contesto y me dedico a comer unas tostadas con leche. Mama y papa ya se fue. Le pregunto

-si ya se fue tempranito, ahora que vivimos aquí las cosas han cambiado en nuestros trabajos. Dice mama

-si me imagino, esperemos que hoy si me valla bien y no me toque otra ves con ese chico raro. Le digo levantándome de la silla

-no juzgues si no conoces bien la persona hija. Dice mama levantándose también del comedor

-esta bien mama. Pero no me pidas que me lleve de maravillas con el y menos que sea su amiga que eso es lo que falta. Digo

-esta bien solo que no quiero quejas de la escuela entendido. Dice mama

-asta luego mama. Le digo y me dirijo a la puerta principal para irme para la preparatoria.

-que tengas buen día hija cuídate y no llegues tarde. Dice mima casi gritando

Me dirijo al garaje de la casa para buscar mi auto, ya que le había dicho a papa que hoy me iba sola a la preparatoria. Al llegar al colegio veo a lo lejos a natalia parada al lado del portón de entrada.

-buen día natalia. Le digo

-hola rosaly como te termino de ir ya repasaste. Dice natalia y nos dirigimos al aula de clases

-si algo, y gracias a dios me termino de ir bien no tengo queja. Le digo sentándome en mi puesto que esta al lado de ella. Al cabo de un rato fueron llegando mas alumnos y se fue llenando el salón.

Esteban

Al llegar a la prepa me mentalize en aserle la vida imposible a la nueva que me cae mal. Me dirijo a la refresqueria para tomarme algo rapidito y me topo con tania asiéndole maldad a un niño de grado mas bajo que nosotros

-ya déjalo tania, no ves que es un mocoso. Le digo y me dirijo al mostrador a pedir un jugo de naranja

-ass tu siempre, nunca me dejas divertirme un rato antes de entrar al salón de nerds. Dice tania siguiéndome.

Nos dirigimos al salón al entrar lo primero que veo y que resaltava de entre todos los alumnos es la extraterrestre. Le agarro la mano a tania y la detengo para que no camine y le hago seña para que mire lo que estoy mirando.

-es esa la nueva. Le digo

-wao pero que fresa. Dice tania y me mira. me imagino que va hacer tu nuevo juguetito. Se rie

-juguetito no es una mala idea pero no, le voy aser la vida de cuadritos que va a deciar no aver venido a esta escuela ya veras. Digo y me dispongo a seguir caminando asta llegar a mi puesto.

El resto del dia paso rapido, profesores impartian sus clases dejaban trabajos indiuduales y todo lo demas asi llego la hora de la salida.

-viste la chica que esta con esteban, parece gotica igual a el. Le digo natalia

-si no dejaba de mirarte da miedo. Dice natalia recogiendo sus libros

-por suerte a sido un excelente dia para mi, ya esta mejorando las cosas aquí. Le digo y me levanto de mi puesto. Ya nos vamos natalia te puedo llevar a tu casa.

-a esta bien. Dice natalia y salimos del salon el cual ya no habia casi nadie.

Ibamos caminando por el pasillo del colegio y vemos a esteban con la chica del salon hablando plasidamente al lado de los casilleros, nos quedan mirando fijamente y se nos acerca la chica esteban solo se quedo parado de espalda al casillero con los brasos crusados y su tipica sonrisa.

-hola son las nuevas. Dice tania tendiendonos la mano en forma de saludo

-hola. Digimos natalia y yo al insomio. Dandole la mano primero natalia y luego yo.

\- mi amorcito esteban me hablo de ustedes que les toco realizar un trabajo en grupo. Dice tania mirandome de una forma extraña

-si pero ya gracias a dios ya terminamos ese trabajo. Le digo

-ya. Bueno fue un gusto poder hablar con ustedes, ve rosaly espero que no mires mucho a mi hombre porque no me gusta que lo miren, lo peleo con uñas y dientes. Dice tania dandose la vuelta y agarando a esteban por un brazo y se fueron por el pasillo riendose a carcajadas.

-ahh lo que me faltaba una novia sicopata que se cre esta tipa que me gusta su noviesito loco. Digo mirando a natalia que esta mas palida que nunca.

-hay no esto no me gusta rosaly esos dos son igualitos viste, como te miraba esteban, y mira lo que te digo ella que no mires a su noviesito esto va a traer problemas. Dice natalia apresurando el paso

-esperame pero que va a traer problemas si yo ni miro a ese tipo y menos me gusta, no veo porque va a traer problema. Le digo a natalia que logro acansarla

-no ves que cuando estos tipos de personas se encabrichan con alguien le asen la vida de cuadritos. Dice tania alarmada

-esta bien te entiendo lo que no entiendo es que les he hecho yo a esos dos, porque ayer no le ise nada a esteban y hoy a esta tal tania tampoco le hecho nada tu misma viste, que ni me dio tiempo de contestarle porque se fue. Digo inrritada

-lo que vamos a tener que hacer es no miralos y no aserle caso a algun comentario que hagan es lo mejor rosaly. Dice natalia

-estoy de acuerdo con tigo. Digo y le sonrio a natalia. Que fuera sido sin mi si no conosca a natalia.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del colegio, saco las llave de mi auto y abro la puerta del copilote y del acompañante, se sube natalia al auto.

-wao esta linda tu camioneta me gusta este color de auto. Dice natalia asombrada

-gracias, a mi tambien me gusta este color. Le digo y enciendo el auto. Cuando voy a salir, casi me choca una auto, que lo visualize que es el de esteban.

-maldito imbecil. Digo con ira

-por dios casi nos mata. Dice natalia poniendose las manos en la cabeza

El carro de esteban salio a toda parcha por la calle.

-que malo eres esteban casi le das al carro de la chica fresa. Dice tania

-nose porque no le di, fuera sido un placer darle a esa idiota. Y hablando de malos, la mala eres tu por decirle "no te metas con mi hombre" jajaja que graciosa eres las podres se asustaron. Dice esteban

-no solo me quise divertir un poco, porque aller no pude. Dice tania asiendo un puchero como una niña chiquita

-me imagino que va a pensar que somos pareja ya veras. Dice esteban estacionando el auto en la casa de tania.

-no creo si es inteligente como tu, se dara cuenta. Dice tania bajandose del auto.

-chaou bebe cuidate nos vemos mañana. Dice esteban

-asta mañana amorcito bello. Dice tania asiendo adios con su mano. Esteban siguio su rumbo con destino a su casa.

Rosaly llevo a natalia a su casa. Y se fue a la suya no estaba contenta con lo que le habia pasado hoy en el colegio. tambien que iba mi dia y me lo vienen a arruinar ya casi saliendo te odio esteban no no los odio porque a la noviesita tambien la odio vichos raros. Penso rosaly dirigiendose a la puerta de su casa

-hola ya llegue mami, papi hola, que raro que nadie este. Digo y me dirigo a mi habitacion. Entro a la habitacion y dejo mi mochila en el escritorio. Me dirijo a mi cama a quitarme los zapatos, y la ropa para colocarme ropa olgada. Voy al escritorio y saco mi cuaderno de apuntes y me fijo en que tareas tengo que realizar para el siguiente dia. Al cabo de un rato sueña mi celular lo cojo y veo que es mi padre.

-halo hija ya estas en casa. Dice mi papa

-hola papi si ya llegue ase ratito donde estan. Pregunto

-estay en una junto de trabajo y tu madre esta ya en camino a casa. Dice mi padre

-a esta bien asta luego cuidate. Le digo a mi papa le cierro mi celular.

Al roto llego mi madre y entra a mi habitacion.

-hola hija como te fue hoy. Dice mi madre sentandose en el borde de mi cama

-bien mama va mejorando. Digo con malas ganas porque se que es mentira hoy me fue peor que aller pero no quiero que mis padres se de cuenta.

-a que bueno me alegra, y el chico este que te molestaba aller hoy no te molesto. Dice mi mama mirandome con cara de preocupacion

miro a mi mama no me gusta mentirle pero hoy va a aser la ecepsion.

-no mami, se olvido de mi hoy gracias a dios el esta en su mundo de gotico asi que yo no entro en esa fase, le digo y me levando del escritorio.

-bueno te dejo, a esperate me dijiste que es gotico. Hay hija y esas cosas las permiten en la escuela. Dice mi mama asustada

-bueno ellos van vestidos con uniforme del colegio solo es su peinado y sus ojos que lo pintan de delineador negro no creo que alla problema en el colegio por como querer peinarse y arreglase. Le digo y salgo de mi habitacion con mi mama detrás de mi, bajamos las escaleras y nos derigimos a la cocina.

-voy a tener que contratar una empleada o dos porque esta casa esta grande y ninguno de los tres pasamos aquí todo el dia, mira orita me toca cocinar. Dice mima sacando una olla y poniendola en la estufa.

-creo que si mama, porque ustedes no pasan en casa casi nunca ni los fines de semana asi me asen compañía. Le digo asentandome en la silla del desayunador.

-ay rosaly tu siempre con tus cosas sabes que tenemos que trabajar para tenerte todo no tienes queja de ello. Dice mama

Asi paso toda la noche y llego la hora de dormir.

-esteban q tal tu dia. Dice su padre asentandose en el comedor

-super pa, no tengo queja. Dice esteban que eta sentado en su puesto en el comedor.

Cuando todos acabaron de cenar se diriguieron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

Esteban se acomodo en su cama pensando en el plan para acabar con rosaly y asi de a poco a poco se dejo llevar por el sueño.


	4. Invitacion a la Fiesta de Bienvenida

p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"La semana paso volando ya era viernes. El cual también hoy nos tocaba educación física./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-buenos días alumnos espero que estén preparados para la clase la cual va hacer en la cancha váyanse a cambiarse a los vestidores los espero en 3 minutos en la cancha. Dijo el profesor y salió del aula/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-que tarado as odio esta materia. Dice Tania poniendo cara de pocos amigos/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-pero que materia te gusta que yo sepa ninguna. Dice esteban riéndose de su amiga/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-mojigato. Dice Tania y sale del aula dejando a esteban solo con su peor enemiga/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Esteban se acerco a rosaly que estaba sentada en la silla recogiendo sus cosas para irse a arreglar./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y tu no oíste a l profe que todavía estas sentada, no creas que por tener esa cara bonita todos van a estar babeando por ti. Dice esteban acercándose a la cara de rosaly/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Rosaly quedo en shock por la cercanía de esteban. Y se paro lo más rápido que puso y Salí del aula dejando a estaban atrás./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-no me digas que te pongo nerviosa fresita. Grito esteban para que rosaly lo escuchara./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Rosaly llego a los vestidores de mujeres toda roja no sabía porque no le había contestado a ese patán y porque se le acelero el corazón con su cercanía. Llego al lado de Natalia y se dispuso a cambiarse./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-que te pasa rosaly estas roja estas enferma. Dice Natalia tocándole la frente a rosaly/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-nose que me pasa, estaba sola en el aula eso creí, hasta se me acerco esteban esta frente a mí su cara muy cerca de la mía. Y no sé que me paso me digo algo al cual no pude responderle ali corriendo como alma sin pena, le tengo tanto miedo quedarme sola con el no me dejes mas oíste Natalia mas nunca me dejes sola sabiendo que ese depravado esta ay. Digo recuperando mi respiración y saliendo de los vestidores a la cancha a la cual lo primero que veo es a esteban mirándome con cara de burla./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-hay rosaly estamos en el colegio nada te va a pasar, y no creo que esteban te valla hacer algo. Y bueno si quieres mi opinión sobre lo que te paso no será que te gusta esteban, es muy guapo mira se ve diferente ahora que tiene el uniforme de educación física, te lo descrivo cabello negro largo asta la nuca, sus ojos son negros que le combinan muy bien con su cabello y su color de piel la cual es blanca como un papel, harían buena pareja. Sacando cuando esta casi todo de gótico ay si esta rarito. Dice Natalia riendo/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-wao no será la que le gusta es a otra porque yo no me había fijado en sus ojitos. Digo mirando a Natalia con tono de burla/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-no molestes no es mi tipo a mí me gusta otro chico. Dice Natalia y se va para donde están los otros compañeros/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-que no me habías dicho nada. Digo y sigo a Natalia/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-silencio todos. Dice el profesor. -van hacer 20 vueltas a la cancha los chicos y 10 las chicas ya. Dice el profesor/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Hay cabo de un rato ya casi todos los chico habían terminado su 20 vueltas solo faltaban pocas chicas que aun no habían terminado de dar sus vueltas. Habían un grupo de chicos no más de 4 estaban reunidos esperando ordenes del profesor./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-hey Anthony esta buena esa chica nueva. Dice uno de sus amigos/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-cual la de lentes. Dice Anthony riéndose/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-hay no seas payaso la del cabello rubio y los ojitos claros. Dice su amigo/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-si es bellísima no he tenido el tiempo de presentarme y conocerla aun. Dice Anthony mirando a rosaly/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y porque no le hablas no valla hacer que se fijen en el imbécil de esteban, que la verdad nose que le ven a ese. Dice su amigo /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Anthony se quedo viendo atento a esteban que se reía con dos compañeros mas./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-la verdad nose porque, me imagino por su dinero. Dice Anthony caminando hasta donde esta esteban./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-que hay esteban, me imagino que la nueva chica guapa que esta en el salón que se llama rosaly Smith va aser tu nuevo juguetito como casi todas las chicas de este colegio o me equivoco. Dice Anthony mirando a esteban con cara de pocos amigos/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Esteban se volteo a ver a Anthony su peor enemigo de verdad desde siempre Anthony a envidiado a esteban por todo./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y si fuese así, eso a ti que te importa imbécil. Dice esteban acercándose a Anthony poniéndose frente a frente/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-si me importa y mucho y sabes por qué. Porque ella no se merece un cerdo como tú y menos para que jueguen con ella. Dice Anthony encarando a esteban/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-ya entiendo el nerds quiere cogerse a rosaly bien por mi no hay problema porque a esa no la toco ni loco. Dice esteban dándose la vuelta y dando la espalda a Anthony/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-nerds serás tu idiota. Dice Anthony molesto por las palabras de esteban/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Anthony se fue caminando hasta llegar donde estaba rosaly y Natalia con dos chicas mas./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-hola como estas rosaly. Dice anthony dándole la mano a rosaly/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-hola eres Antonio. Digo porque la verdad no me acuerdo del nombre de este chico. Y dándole la mano/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-no es Anthony estamos en el mismo salón de clases. Dice Anthony soltándole la mano a rosaly/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-si eso si lo recuerdo. Digo riendo/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y tú debes ser Natalia. Dice Anthony dándole la mano a Natalia/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-sí. Dice Natalia que apena se le pudo escuchar. Dándole la mano también/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y que van hacer chicas mañana por la noche. Dice Anthony/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-no se aun. Digo mirando para otro lado/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-yo nada. Dice Natalia sonrojada/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-bueno que tal si mañana paso por ustedes para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida que asen todos los años. Dice Anthony riendo y mirando a rosaly/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-si está bien. Dice Natalia riendo tímidamente/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-bueno no esta mala la idea, pero yo tendría que preguntar primero a mis padres para que me den permiso. Digo. Que le pasa a Natalia esta roja a haber ella me dijo que le gustaba un chico esa este jiji creo que sí. Pienso/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y como me doy cuenta que vas. Dice Anthony/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-este es mi numero de celular. Digo y le doy el número/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y cuál es el tuyo Natalia. Dice Anthony acercándose a Natalia/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-es. Dice Natalia y también le da su número de celular a Anthony/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-bueno las llamo mañana por la mañana para ponernos de acuerdo vale. Dice Anthony/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-está bien si voy les aviso. Digo y me voy dejando a Natalia sola con Anthony/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-ok chao Natalia. Dice Anthony dejando a Natalia sola y dirigiéndose a donde sus amigos./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-chao. Dice Natalia y se va a donde esta rosaly hablando con tania/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-se puede saber que estabas a hablando con Anthony. Dice tania molesta/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-que te importa. Digo esta mujer es mas metida que un panti/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-claro que me importa y mucho. Dice tania agarrando a rosaly por el brazo/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-suéltame que te pasa estás loca. Le digo también molesta. -es que ahora todos son tus hombres/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-ass imbécil. Dicen tania y se va caminando asta llegar donde esta esteban/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-que te pasa parece que vas a echar fuego. Dice esteban riéndose de su amiga/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-esa imbécil de rosaly que estaba hablando con Anthony, ass la odio. Dice tania a punto de llorar/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-wao te duele ver a Anthony hablar con otra pensé que lo habías superado. Dice esteban mirando para donde esta rosaly con su amiga Natalia/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-me imagino que la fue a invitar al baile de mañana. Dice tania llorando/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-ya deja de llorar yo estoy aquí y no te preocupes si él la llega yo me encargo que nose así me la llevo de allí y así te dejo el camino libre para que hables con él. Ya está bien. Dice esteban abrazando a tania/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-arias eso por mi. Dice tania/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-para eso son los amigos para ayudar, en las buenas y las malas, aunque no me caiga nada bien Anthony y lo sabes siempre e creído que es un imbécil un niño de mami y papi. Dice esteban/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-que fue lo que te dijo la loca de tania que se fue como alma en pena. Dice Natalia/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-quería que le dijera que fue lo que nos dijo Anthony. Le digo/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y ella cree que ahora nadie nos puede hablar. Dice tania asentándose en la cancha al lado de rosaly/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-a pues sabes que mañana voy a ir a la fiesta, porque no le vamos a dar el gusto de estar molestándonos esa odiosa de tania. Digo y nos levantamos de la cancha ya quel profesor llamo para que asiéramos equipo para jugar vóleibol./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-hagan equipos de 6 integrantes y se rotan para que jueguen voleibol. Dice el profesor parado a mitad de la cancha/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Los capitanes de los 4 equipos escogieron los integrantes para su equipo y esteban escogió a tania y a tres chicos mas solo le faltaba un integrante y me cogió a mi./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-rosaly estas en mi equipo. Dice esteban mirándome con cara maliciosa/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-ok. Digo. Esto no me gusta algo está planeando este idiota. Pienso/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"El juego empezó de lo más normal el equipo de esteban iba ganando ya había ganado 2 partidos solo le faltaba uno que era con el del equipo de Anthony el cual ya había empezado el juego iba empate Anthony lanzo un pelotazo que iba directo a rosaly y esteban la empujo y le devolvió el pelotazo a Anthony el equipo ganador fue el equipo de esteban./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-auch me empujaste. Le dije a esteban/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y que no ibas a devolver el balón por que le tienes miedo. dice esteban agachándose para quedar a la altura de rosaly que esta en el piso/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-me lastime la rodilla por tu culpa. Digo a punto de llorar porque no aguantaba el dolor me ardía la rodilla/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-a como si te fueras quebrado la rodilla. Dijo esteban levantándose y dándose la vuelta para irse a los vestidores/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-estúpido, ay me duele. Digo y me levanto poco a poco y me dirijo a los vestidores a cambiarme/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"En los vestidores/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-lo isiste a propósito verdad. Dice tania riéndose/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-no la verdad, pero Salió como si fue la intención. Dice esteban riéndose y saliendo del vestidor/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-oye mañana pasas por mí a las 7 de la noche. Dice tania parándose frente a esteban asiéndole ojitos/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-no te comportes como mi hermanita tania que no te queda. Dice esteban pasando a un lado de tania/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-pero pasaras por fis. Dice tania agarrando a esteban del brazo/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-si tania paso por ti a las 7 está bien. Dice esteban ya cansado/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-me llevas a la casa. Dice tania/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-vámonos. Dice esteban/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-te golpeaste feo rosaly. Dice Natalia/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-si y el imbécil ni me ayudo a pararme del suelo. Digo buscando las llaves del auto/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-esteban esta loco. Dice natalia/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-nos vamos. Digo y no disposimos a irnos al estacionamiento del colegio/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Rumbo a la casa de Natalia rosaly iba pensando en porque se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando esteban se le acerco en el aula de clases, que será lo que me paso sentí un vuelco en el pecho, esto no está bien./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-gracias rosaly por traerme. Dice Natalia bajándose del auto/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-no hay de que, nos vemos mañana bye. Digo y me marcho a mi casa./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"Al día siguiente en casa de esteban/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-buen día esteban ese milagro que te levantaste un sábado temprano. Dice su mama/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"- ma buen día, ma hoy ay una fiesta en el local latitud 47. Dice esteban sentándose en el comedor/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-y me imagino que cierta personita quiere ir o me equivoco. Dice su mama/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-si te estoy pidiendo permiso y que le digas a mi pa para ver que deciden. Dice esteban/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: large;"-no está bien ve, solo que no llegues tarde nosotros y tu hermana nos vamos para donde tus abuelos a pasear venimos mañana. Dice la mama/span/p 


End file.
